


No More Nightmares

by aryadeschain



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryadeschain/pseuds/aryadeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is starting to get desperate to make Fenris' nightmares stop, even if that means sacrificing one or two nights of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Nightmares

"Hawke, I really think this is not a good idea." Merrill protested as she handled the amulet to her friend. "I know you meant to help him, but prying into other people’s dreams is… well, intrusive."

Hawke smiled at her. He knew that, if Fenris found that out, he would be pretty upset. But you can only take so much watching someone you love suffer and manage to do nothing to help. So, Hawke asked Merrill for a solution to Fenris’ recurring nightmares. The Dalish girl suggested that Hawke put that amulet under Fenris’ pillow. That would give him a night completely devoid of nightmares, and make Hawke have those nightmares in the elf’s behalf. Well, he had fought demons and  templars before, there wasn’t much he wouldn’t be able to handle, was there?

So, he did as he was told, sneaking the small amulet under the elf’s pillow. And as they slept, the Champion of Kirkwall dreamed Fenris’ dreams.

He never saw how it all began. It felt just like when he was in the Fade, but this time, he was alone, lying somewhere soft, velvety fabric against his naked skin. He was suffocating. Someone was suffocating him, wrinkled hands tight his throat. He struggled for oxygen, and when he extended his arms to fight back against the person that was trying to kill him, Hawke noticed glowing markings in his arms.  
His vision momentarily focused as the light emmiting from his own body lit the man in front of him and he managed to make up the face of the person. The realization made him feel suddenly cold.

_Danarius._

He tried to push the magister aside, the bright marks burning his skin. The more he struggled, the greater the pain. The older man loosened his hands barely enough to allow him to breath.

"Be still, my little wolf. Be still." he roared, lost in his own sick ecstasy.

Hawke woke up with a start, gasping, heart beating fast, sweat trickling down his brows, the looming feeling of the cold hands pressing his neck still lingering. Beside him, Fenris was sound asleep.

He got out of the bed, feeling awfully weary, and headed for the main room, approaching the fireplace, looking at the burning flames without even realizing it.

So this was is this what Fenris had to go through every single night, when he twisted and turned in his restless slumber, calming down only after tons of soothing words?

This was how he lived his life as a slave?

"Terrible, isn’t it?" Fenris’ deep voice ripped him from his thoughts.

It took him a while to realize that Fenris was standing at the door, the amulet held in his right hand.

Hawke stared at him with guilt wide eyed, then looked down.

"I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pried."

"No" Fenris approached him and sat right beside him. Hawke was waiting for rage in his voice, but there was none. "You shouldn’t. But I guess I can’t really blame you for trying to help me. I saw a purplish mark on your left leg one of these days and, considering that we haven’t been out hunting slavers for a while, I guessed I kicked you while I was asleep."

Hawke chuckled humorlessly.

"This was actually the least of my worries. I care about you, Fenris. And I just can’t stand seeing you suffering and being able to do nothing about it. How…" he ran his fingers through his own disheveled hair. "How do you do this, Fenris? How do you survive seeing this night after night? How did you get this far without telling me this?"

"Some nightmares are just products of your imagination, Hawke. Other nightmares are the the ones you lived. And once you lived them, the ones that only come at night when you’re asleep are not as hard to confront." he replied with a sigh.

Hawke shook his head and, getting up, held Fenris in a warm embrace. Then, he looked at those beautiful green eyes alight by the blazing flames.

"Whatever battles you have to face, be they the real ones or the ones in your mind, just let me fight beside you."

Fenris smiled, returning the embrace.

"Thank you, Hawke."


End file.
